High impedance networks allow signals to be biased before being processed. Biasing may be desired to allow a subsequent circuit to receive the extreme limits of the signal, to process the entire range of the signal, allow the signal to be referenced to a particular level or combinations thereof. Another goal of biasing a signal is to avoid distortion of the signal with a biasing network.